


No More Secrets

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anorexia, Eating Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Teruteru is especially antsy when someone points out that he hasn't eaten in front of them in a while.TW for eating disorders!!Low-key a Vent Fic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write most of the characters please forgive me  
> Jokes about Teruteru will be deleted.

It was a regular day for Class 77. Hiyoko was terrorizing Mikan, Chiaki and Nagito were kicking everyone's asses at video games, and Gundham was observing his animals closely. Really, all was normal. They were relaxing in between classes and making the most of their break. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Actually, it wasn't until lunch that they noticed what was wrong. They all settled into the dining area, excited for today's meal. Teruteru promised to cook today. And _man_ , despite being a total perv he was amazing at what he did. His food tasted like Heaven on Earth. Today was no different: he carried out a large bowl of stew.

Everyone was nervous, but he laughed. "Don't worry! Saionji wasn't involved in the kitchens this time. Enjoy my latest masterpiece: Versailles-style Meat and Potato Stew queue de boeuf!"

That was good enough for Akane and Byakuya. The two of them immediately dug in, Nekomaru following shortly behind. Soon, the other students were also chowing down. Some were a little hesitant, though eventually came around as well. Teruteru smiled.

"I take it that everyone likes the stew, yes?"

"Hell yeah!" Souda cried, pumping his fist in the air.

"Of course!" Nekomaru yelled.

"I-it's great!" Mikan stuttered.

That made Teruteru smile wider. "I'm glad! There's plenty more if anyone wants seconds~" He started back into the kitchen.

"Wait, Teruteru!" Sonia spoke up. She held up her bowl. "Aren't you hungry as well? You haven't gotten any yourself!"

"I..."

"Yes, I noticed this as well," Gundham butted in.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever saw you eat anything since that incident!" Souda said.

"And you never gave me feedback on my cupcakes!" Chiaki added.

Teruteru was frozen in place. "I... I think you're just imagining things!" he reassured them. "Of course I've been eating!"

"Then you won't mind telling us the last time you did," Peko said.

Usually, they didn't concern themselves with Teruteru. He was like his own entity. Well, no, they were all a family. He was like that cousin once removed that barely shows up to reunions. But now that Sonia brought this up, they were all scouring their memories. When _had_ they last seen him eat?

The last time anyone could remember was the soup incident, which was reflected on their faces. Nervously, Mikan got to her feet. "Teruteru? Just tell us the tr-"

But the chef had suddenly broke from his trance and bolted. Hiyoko laughed.

"Aww, the piggy finally stopped eating so much slop?" she said mockingly. Everyone glared at her.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Kazuichi fired back. "Come on, there's something wrong. I'm gonna check up on him. Who's with me?"

There were some murmurs, but no definite plan was put in place. The mechanic sighed. "Do I have to do everything myself?" he wondered out loud. Then, clearly upset, he stormed into the kitchen after the tiny chef. Fuyuhiko swore under his breath and followed behind, with Peko yelling "Young Master!" and running after him.

Gundham rolled his eyes and went after them. Mikan and Akane followed after a minute. Before they knew it, they were all storming the kitchen looking for him. Even Hiyoko, surprisingly. He seemed to not be there, though there was another door leading out to the classrooms.

"Yo! Teruteru!" Akane called. A kid poked his head out from his classroom and shook his head. "Sorry!"

Unsurprisingly, it was Souda who found him first. He was hiding in one of the top floors of the school. Curled up in a ball, teary-eyed and bright red, ashamed of his runaway act. Behind his back, Kazuichi pulled out his phone and texted Fuyuhiko. He'd learned how to text without looking by now.

"Hey," he said quietly, kneeling down next to the chef. "You okay, man? This whole thing is... Unlike you."

Teruteru sniffled. "I guess."

"But you're _not_. People who are okay don't get that scared over food." The taller boy slowly extended his arms, as if asking consent for a hug. When Teruteru nodded, Souda scooped him up. "C'mon. What's wrong?"

As if on cue, the door opened. Their classmates filed in one by one. Teruteru frowned.

"It's okay, w-we're here to h-help," Mikan spoke, stepping forward once more. She fell to her knees and crawled next to him.

"Yeah! You're part of the family!" someone else shouted. Their voices all blurred into cheers of support.

"...thank you, everyone," Teruteru said, still wrapped in Kazuichi's arms. "I just... I just haven't felt _right_ , you know?"

"I understand," the nurse whispered. She felt his forehead with the back of her hand. "You're cooler than usual..."

"We'll help you any way we can!" Sonia assured him.

"Yeah, man. You may be a fuckin' perv, but you're in the class too!" Fuyuhiko cried from the back.

Yeah, no, today wasn't a normal day. But then again, did _anyone_ ever have a normal day at Hope's Peak Academy?

**Author's Note:**

> Found family of gifted kids who need therapy? Hell yeah!


End file.
